How to deal with the unexpected
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: Why's this girl calling Ziva Ima? Who's her father? How will she affect the MCRT? I stink at summaries! Tiva, maybe McAbby. Read, review and enjoy! Reposted fixing most issues! Marked characters are Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Tali.
1. Why did she call you Ima?

**A/n- First chapter is short! I don't own any one but Tali Avagail! R, R and enjoy! Who thinks they know who the dad is?**

It was a reallitivly quiet day in the bullpen. No case, no nothing except lame movie references. Then, the elevator dinged, and then the whole world got turned around for the MCRT.

"Ima" a girl about six with eyes like Tony, and hair and skin like Zivas, called as she stepped off the elevator. She then noticed that the person she was looking for wasn't there. She walked over to Gibbs desk. "My names Tali Avagail David, and I need to see Ziva David." She told Gibbs. But when she said the word Ima, DiNozzos curiosity had been peaked. "Did you say Tali? And did you say Ima?" Tony asked walking over to the girl. "Yeah she did. Is there a problem here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs interrupted. "No boss, its just that in Hebrew...

Ima means... mom!"


	2. Her father's WHO?

"DiNozzo, are you saying this girl, called Ziva, MOM?" He asked almost yelling. "DiNozzo, Ziva's in Abbys lab. Go get her." Gibbs said ordering his SFA. It wasn't nessacary though, because seconds later, she stepped off the elevator. "Ziver, explain this." Gibbs said pointing to Tali, his voice almost normal again. "Tali?" Ziva said shocked upon seeing the child. "Ima" the little girl called running to her. "Why aren't you with Aunt Nettie?" Ziva asked curiously. Tali looked down. "She died Ima." The little girl said sniffiling sadly.

Gibbs came over to Ziva, followed by Tony. "Whos the father?" Tony asked, hoping to get some personal information out of his coworker. Ziva turned to Tony. "You are." She answered truthfully.

"Zi, what the heck?" Tony asked shocked. Gibbs interrupted before Ziva replied. "Its not what you think!"They answered in unision. Ziva then explained it was from the undercover op, 7 years ago. They were so shocked, that none of them noticed McGee video taping, or sneak on the elevator to Abbys lab.

"OMGosh! OMGosh! Is it true? McGee showed me the video, but I don't believe it! This isn't how I imagined you two having kids!" A certain goth said stepping off the elevator before putting Tali in a bone crushing hug. "Hi you must be Tali! My names Abby, and i'm the..." She didn't get to finish because Gibbs interrupted her. Back to work Abbs." After Abby had left, no one noticed Tony jokingly mumble under his breathe silently. "Probies going to be a McSandwic

Tony decided he had missed six years of his little girls life, and he didn't want to miss more. He took Ziva and Tali to dinner,. He loved his little girl,and although she would live with Ziva, he would get her weekends.


	3. Story telling

"Daddy, why don't you and Mommy live together?" Tali asked her dad as she sat at Tonys kitchen counter, since it was the weekend. Tony didn't know what to say. He had hardly met the six year old, giving him the slight disadvantage. "Well sweetheart, thats good question. I guess it's just becuse your mom dosen't love me." He answered hoping it would satisfy her till she was older.

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" Tali asked that night when Tony was tucking her in one of her two princess rooms. "Sure well,Once upon a time, there was a little princess. Tali was her name. Her parents were King Tony, and Queen Ziva. And although Queen Ziva didn't think the king loved her." He paused, looking over to see a sleeping Tali. He quickly snapped a picture, before sending it to Ziva, thinking about how true the story he had just told his six year old daughter was.

Tony, Ziva and Tali went to Gibbs was spending the night, giving Tony and Ziva some alone time. And Tony knew exactly he and Ziva were going to do.


	4. The Opera- One of the big three

**A/n- Sorry it so short! Also,I apolgize for any missed mistakes, but i'm a teen at 2 am trying to get just this written and posted.**

After dropping Tali off, Tony headed to the theater. And not just any theater, but The Opera House. Tony had decided two months ago to use McGees ticket connection, but then Tali came. Tony loved Tali, don't get me wrong, but she had really hurt the relationship Tony had with his ninja, and he didn't like that one bit.

Ziva had no idea where Tony was taking her, but she didn't care. He had her back, and she trusted him with her life. So when he told her to dress nicley, she didn't think anything of it.

She gasped with delight when she saw what it was. The opera! He got tickets for the opera! One of the big three! Thats why she wasn't shocked when he asked her out at the ene of the night, and she accepted.


	5. Tali's birthday

Tali smiled as she watched her parents kiss. They didn't know she was standing at the end of the hall outside her room at her dads. Well, Tali didn't think they knew anyway. However, what her dad would call Zivas "Ninja" senses kicked in, and Tali was caught. She was then grounded from TV, both parents computers, and her kids tablet. Since it was a week before her birthday, her parents didn't think it was fair to take friends away.

A week later, the MCRT plus Abby, Ducky, Palmer & Breena, gathered at Gibbs house for Talis seventh birthday. Ziva had baked her a Hello Kitty cake, & Gibbs allowed four of Talis closest friends from school to come over. The party was held at Gibbs party , since he had an actual house. They all enjoyed the party, and the team went to Olive Garden after the party was over. Tony saw how much Tali was enjoying the party, and he didn't want the day to end for his little girl. He was sad when Ziva took Tali for dessert before going to drop her of at Tonys. He realized he wanted to be more in his little girls life, and Zivas as well. While Tali was with Ziva getting dessert, he had one stop to make before Ziva brought Tali over.

Later that night, when Ziva was taking Tali to stay, Tony answered the door excitedly.

He handed his girl friend a rose, before sending Tali to get ready for bed before their movie night . They were going to watch "Finding Nemo" tonight. Tony then went to his room, before, grabbing some chocolates before heading back out to Ziva.

"Zi, I have something to ask you."

**A/n- Sorry its been so long! I've been busy. So who knows what the question is? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The question

"Zi, I have something to ask you." Tony told his girlfriend. "What is it Tony?" Was Zivas response. "Well Zi, It goes like this... Ziva David, will you give me the honor of being your husband?" Tony asked nervously. "YES, YES, YES!" Ziva said before kissing him. Tony then let out a sigh of relief, before placing the ring on her finger, and hugging her.

Tali woke up the next morning, to find her parents asleep on the couch. She was shocked, but not surprised, seems how she heard the proposal the night before. She then decided to forgive her dad, for not tucking her in. She smiled, then tip toed back to her room, and got on her kids tablet.

DiNozzo woke to the sound of his phone. He looked at the time, and seeing it was 11am, he woke Ziva up before answering. "Ya McGee?" Tony said groggily into his phone. "Did she say yes? Did she say yes?" Tony heard a familiar goth ask, realizing she must have been with McGee. "Abby! Shhhhhh! Let me talk to him!" Tony heard his other co-worker say. "No McGee! Come on! Gimme the phone!" Tony heard through the phone. "Never!" Was McGees reply. Tony chuckled, listening to the conversation on the other side of the phone. He decided to teach them a lesson. He hung up the phone, before going to check on Tali.

After Tony hung up, Abby and McGee looked at each other, both with both hands on McGees phone, and surprised looks on their faces. Abby was the first to speak. "He did NOT just do that..." "Yes, yes he did!" Was McGees simple reply.

**A/n- Sooo sorry I was gone so long! I need to get better at not being to busy to write. Anyway, Review, Review, Review!**


	7. House Hunting

Chapter 7-

House hunting -

After hanging up on McGee and Abby, Tony went to make sure Tali was getting ready. They were going house hunting today, and he knew Tali was excited. When he got to her room, he was glad to know that she was awake, but wanted help picking clothes. Tony helped her pick out a light pink skirt, and a short sleeve hello kitty shirt. He knew Ziva would put it in later, but he helped her pick out a bright green headband that set off her eyes. She then picked out green sandals, and went to get a poptart.

An hour later, they pulled up to the first house. It was a beautiful brick house, with a 4 car garage, and 6000 square feet, but it was to big, and WAY out of their price range. The second house, was only a 2 car garage, 4500 square feet, and just over half the price of the other one. It was on the outskirts of a wonderful neighbourhood, across the street from a good public school, and a quarter mile from the navy yard.

It was 2 story, with an attic and a basement. In the basement, there was a bathroom, a bonus room, a bedroom, a kitchenette, mini den, and the laundry room. There's also the door outback, as well as the door and stairs leading into the den.

On the main floor, there was 1 bonus room, a dining room attached to the kitchen, a formal dining room attached to the other side of the kitchen, the den, 1 bathroom, and a formal living room. Theres also a exit to the screened in porch, deck, as well as both yards. Thats also how you to the garage, basement, and upstairs.

Upstairs, theres the master bedroom, the master bath, and a bonus room. Inside the bonus room however, theres access to two more bedrooms, and a bathroom. Theres also a small kitchenette in the bonus room.

The house was perfect. It looked just like Harper Dearings house. The bedrooms were shaped like L's, so two people could share. The main floor bonus room, would become the office, the basement bedroom, as a guest room, the basement bonus room would be Tonys man cave, the bonus room upstairs would serve as a play room, and Tali would get one of the bedrooms off the playroom. The other would be a guest room.

Needless to say, they bought the house. They would start moving in a week. And one things for sure- Tali couldn't wait!


	8. Wedding details

**A/N- Sorry its been sp long! We've had some weird family routine changes. Its just been a little hetic over here. Any how, Read,Enjoy, And be sure to take 30 seconds of your time to REVIEW! I beg you! PLEASE! **

Chapter 8-

Wedding details

The move went good, so they decided to work on wedding plans.

The list goes as follows-

Flower Girls-

Tali

Bree Palmer

Jenny Palmer

Ring bearers-

Jamey Palmer (Jennys twin)

Brendan Palmer (Brees twin)

Danny Palmer

Bridesmaid-

Breena Palmer

Kayla Vance

EJ Barret (All the way from spain)

Rachel Cranston

Liat Tuvia

Groomsman-

Jimmy Palmer

Director Vance

Jared Vance

Ducky

DiNozzo Sr

Bestman-

McGee

Maid of honor-

Abby

Father of the bride-

Gibbs

The had to ask those people, but that was what they really wanted. They decided it would be held at the chapel on the navy yard, and then the reception would be at Gibbs.

They were going to ask the people on the lost to do the certain parts when they went dress and tux shopping. Ziva however, wasn't to thrilled about Abby being in charge of the bridal shower, or the dress shopping trip.


End file.
